disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fright Night
Fright Night is a 2011 American 3D comedy horror film directed by Craig Gillespie. A remake of Tom Holland's 1985 film of the same name, the film was adapted by Marti Noxon. The film premiered at The O2 in London on August 14, 2011, was produced by DreamWorks Pictures, and widely released by Touchstone Pictures and Columbia Pictures on August 19 in Real D 3D. Plot Charley Brewster is a teenager living in a suburb of Las Vegas, Nevada, who discovers that a new neighbor has moved in next door to him. Charley's old best friend, Edward "Evil Ed" Lee, informs him that many fellow students have gone missing. When Charley goes home after school, his mother, Jane, introduces him to Jerry Dandrige, their new neighbor. Fed-up and angry with Ed after he claims that Jerry is a vampire, Charley tells him that he's crazy and that he doesn't want to be friends anymore. While feeling deeply angry, hurt, and upset on his way home, Ed is confronted by Jerry. Jerry claims that he has been watching Ed and has been aware of Ed watching him. After a short fight and chase Jerry seriously considers making Ed a vampire. He then starts to gradually exploit and manipulate Ed's weakness of his emotional state with his former friend (a year earlier, Charley abandoned Ed to hang out with a more popular crowd at school) and his social status with his peers. Jerry convinces Ed into believing that his life would be much better if he was a vampire. Ed subsequently succumbs and willingly allows Jerry to bite him. The next day, Charley realizes that Ed is missing and decides to investigate, starting to believe Ed's claims when he discovers video recordings of objects moving on their own, with Ed's voiceover revealing that he is recording Jerry to prove that his reflection doesn't show up in recordings. As Jerry begins to attack more people throughout the neighborhood, Charley sneaks into Jerry's house and finds out that he keeps his victims in secret rooms. Charley goes to Las Vegas magician Peter Vincent, a supposed expert on vampires. Peter doesn't take him seriously, and kicks him out. Jerry comes to Charley's house and sets fire to it. Charley, Jane, and his girlfriend, Amy Peterson, barely escape with their lives, fleeing through the desert in their minivan. Jerry catches up with them, but is wounded by Jane with a real estate sign stake. Jane is admitted to a hospital, where Charley is summoned by Peter. Upon arriving at Peter's penthouse Ed turns-up. By now Ed has fully been transformed into a vampire and he aids Jerry in attacking Charley, Amy, and Peter. As they fight, Ed lets all of anger out on his opponent and Charley reluctantly kills Ed. Meanwhile Amy injures Jerry with holy water. They then run into a club, where they get separated in the crowd. Amy is kissed, bitten, and possessed by Jerry, who proceeds to take her. Peter refuses to help Charley and reveals that both of his parents were killed by a vampire (later revealed to be Jerry himself). He does, however, give Charley a stake blessed by Saint Michael that will kill Jerry and turn all of his victims back into humans. Charley goes to Jerry's house where Peter decides to join him after all. They are led into Jerry's basement, where they are attacked by many of Jerry's victims, including Amy. Charley, having outfitted himself in a flame-retardant suit, lights himself on fire in order to burn and disorient Jerry while he tries to stake him. Peter assists him by shooting a hole in the floor above to allow sunlight in which burns Jerry, then tossing Charley the stake which Charley dropped. Charley quickly stabs Jerry in the heart, killing him and returning his victims to their human form. Afterwards, Charley's mother recovers from the hospital and goes to shop for a new house as Charley and Amy make love in Peter's penthouse. Cast * Anton Yelchin as Charley Brewster * Colin Farrell as Jerry * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Edward "Evil Ed" Lee * David Tennant as Peter Vincent * Imogen Poots as Amy Peterson * Toni Collette as Jane Brewster * Dave Franco as Mark * Reid Ewing as Ben * Will Denton as Adam * Sandra Vergara as Ginger * Lisa Loeb as Victoria Lee * Grace Phipps as Bee * Chris Sarandon as Jay Dee Category:DreamWorks films Category:Live-action films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:2011 films